Official CuP Wiki
}} Polls Do you like Cloud Penguin? Yeah, It's awesome! It's ok No. Who is the best add-in creator? Bicao2009 Vasilis1234(UltimateBeta) CPHax2 DandelionCP iNull Karth123 Karl Kompik Limit MhX Penian4 Peperspice Timmy6118 Do we need a bot for the wikia chat? Awesome idea! No. Do you like the new font (Verb) on the wiki? Yes, we should keep it! It's okay for me... No, please change it. How much time are u visting the wiki in a week? Daily 2 1 New font suggestions are welcome on Kerbin's talk page! Notice WARNING: Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox users will not be able to see the new font. They will simply see Helvetica or Arial. For more information about the font, click this link. Latest activity History Early stages Cloud Penguin was thought of during early 2013. The development of Cloud Penguin was first publicly announced by Penian4 on June 21st, 2013. The blog post was titled 'The First Trainer After 3 Years + New Feature'Post on CpCheats.co. Back then, the release date was estimated to be September 2013, although the actual release date was postponed for more than 3 months. Between October and December 2013, the release date was constantly being pushed, and MhX said that this was due to the significant amount of time his academic life had been taking, to which he added he was unsure about the release date. Post on CloudPengu.in/blog/ Later on, MhX regularly posted screenshots and previews of this trainer on Twitter. In early december 2013, another post was made on cpcheats.co, announcing possibilites for users to beta test Cloud Penguin. Post on CpCheats.co Only a few users were finally selected. The release date was then highly rumoured, but on December 23th, Asynchronee announced the official release date of Cloud Penguin. Development The first CuP commit is dated of June 9, 2013. As the team simply does this in their spare time for free, the development slowly progressed during fall of 2013. First release Cloud Penguin was finally released on 25th of December 2013. It was then the v1.0.5106.28878. The program was highly downloaded shortly thereafter. The same day, many issues were reported due to Cloud Penguin crashing, whereafter many users were unable to normally access Cloud Penguin. Asynchronee stated that this was because Cloud Penguin edited a file that had to run to use Club Penguin. Post on CloudPengu.in/blog/ Cloud Penguin went in maintenance mode for 1 day, and on December 26th, Cloud Penguin was re-released, with all the bugs fixed. Asynchronee also said he would soon make a tutorial for developers, to create Add-Ins Post on CloudPengu.in/blog/ v1.0 The first version of Cloud Penguin v1.0 was officially released on December 25th. Unlike in current, newer versions this version was in your browser and not in a seperate window. You had to login to your CuP account, and then an incognito window would automatically open, where you could login to your penguin. No add-ins were added during the first week after the release Thread:2445, and there were only a few add-ins. The Add-In manager was accessed from the tray icon. v1.1 On January 24th, Cloud Penguin v1.1 was released. This version includes AuxServer, UserSettings, a new Splash screen, RetroMode (which simulates the interface of older trainers like Penguin Storm), saving your penguin in the cloud and changes in the core system. Since February 15th, Windows Vista users can use this trainer. v1.2 This is a small update for Cloud Penguin that was released on February 22th. In this version, the add-in store is no longer accessed online via store.cloudpengu.in, but directly via the trainer. Furthermore, Textures were still not released. In the Add-In manager, add-ins are now listed alphabetically and not by installation date. The add-ins are now loaded in a separate process, giving more robustness to CuP. v1.3 As of 6th of July, Cloud Penguin entered its 1.3 version lifecycle. This update included the major introduction of Textures a feature planned since it's early days. It also added a redesigned store, the option to restart CuP without having to fully close it as well as the ability to reload add-ins. Other minor features includes a red ring showing underneath the players who are using CuP as well as the option to send a report in case CuP Crashes. Current status of CuP The latest version of CuP is v1.3.5558.34957. The trainer is currently active and working. Have fun! Showcase video of v1.3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BjqwFN6ANc References Category:Browse Category:Hacking Category:Club Penguin